Marry Me
by TwiliRupee
Summary: One shot, AU.  It's a snowy day in Hyrule, and Link's got a burning question to ask his girlfriend, Zelda.  Rated T for safety.


_Author's note: Before you get any more confused, this is my alternate universe where the Hyrule of **Ocarina of Time **and the Hyrule of **Twilight Princess** are joined together creatively. The Old Hyrule mentioned here is the **Ocarina of Time** Hyrule. Also, this Link and Zelda are not from any game, and they're from another fanfiction of mine that, eventually, I'll get around to posting on here. Thanks for reading and, please, tell me what you think!_

* * *

><p>The snow sprinkled all around Link as he waited by the entrance to Old Kakariko. He mused about the situation he had gotten himself in. He had told Zelda to meet him here because he wanted to talk with her, but now he was doubting the courage inside to ask her the question. Fighting monsters villains was one thing. Asking the four word question to the the girl of his dreams was completely different.<p>

He sighed, leaning back against the gate of the Sheikah town and looking up at the sky. Large snowflakes fell from the gray clouds, landing on his face and everything around him. An especially large one landed on his nose, and he heard someone giggle beside him.

Zelda stood there, a cloak over her usual Sheikah outfit and a grin on her face. "I see you like the snow," she said.

"I sure do," Link replied with a grin, rubbing the melting snow from his nose.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Link shrugged. _I'm such a coward,_he thought. "Let's go for a walk. The snow out on the field is beautiful."

Zelda nodded. The two started off, wandering aimlessly along a path through the field.

"You know," Zelda said, watching a couple kids from the ranch and Old Hyrule Castle Town battle it out in a snowball fight. "We must be the only ones who actually dare to take a walk in this snow."

"Compared to the duties of King, this is a great break."

Zelda raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought you had it all under control."

"I did...I do...it's just...some of my advisers are pressing me about something. It was getting on my nerves. But I have to deal with it eventually. They are right."

Zelda gave him a sympathetic smile. "No one said that being a King was going to be easy," she said. Link sighed, looking out at the snow covered field. The King and the Sheikah walked side by side quietly, their breaths rising in puffs of white.

After a moment, Zelda stopped. Link looked back at her as she crouched in the snow. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," Zelda replied, gathering some snow in her hand. "The snow is just so perfect." She packed some together.

"Perfect for what?"

Zelda looked up at him and lobbed the snow in her hands at him, hitting him square in the face, a grin on her own. "That," she replied.

Link wiped the snow from his face, giving Zelda a mock glare. "It that how you want to play?" He grabbed snow from the ground, packing it up into a snowball. Zelda did the same, remaining in her crouched position. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first throw. Then Link launched his snowball, hitting Zelda's chest, and the fight began.

It was only after a few minutes that Zelda was able to hit the back of Link's head with a snowball, causing the snow to go down his back. She laughed at the King as he attempted and failed to prevent the cold, wet ice from seeping in any further. He grabbed more snow and she laughed as he chased her down, determined to get her back.

The Sheikah was skilled enough to grab some snow as she ran. She turned to throw her projectile at the Hero, but slipped, falling forward. Link reached out to catch her and they ended up in a heap in the snow, Zelda lying on top of Link.

For a moment, the two caught their breath, staring into each other's eyes.

"You okay?" Link asked.

"Yes, I am fine," Zelda replied. Neither of them moved.

"Good." Link reached up and pulled Zelda's face toward his, kissing her. Zelda closed her eyes, throwing herself into the kiss and savoring the moment. She could feel Link's other arm wrapping around her waist to pull her in closer. Zelda put an hand behind his head in the same way. Her other hand caressed his blond hair.

It was in that moment that Link decided he did have enough courage to ask her the one question. He let her go, ending the kissing. She looked at him, smiling warmly.

"Can I ask you something?" Link questioned.

"Of course," Zelda replied.

Link pulled her close again so that he could whisper the question in her ear. In that brief moment, he thought over everything he and Zelda had accomplished since they met almost eight years ago in the fight to rid the world of evil once more. They weren't the children they had been back then, and now Link was willing to take the next step.

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
